prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell/Kills
Theodore Bagwell killed a lot of people during the series. List Kills |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Number | Manner of death | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |1 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |2 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |3 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |4 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |5 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |6 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |7 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |8 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |9 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |10 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |11 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |12 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Bob Hudson | |13 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Marvin Gudat | |14 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Roy Geary | |15 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Denise | |16 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Erik Stammel | |17 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Chi Chi | |18 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Flora | |19 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Juan Nieves | |20 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Lechero | |21 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Sancho | |22 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Vincent Sandinsky | |23 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |24 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |25 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Arthur Bradshaw | |26 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | | |27 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Wayne Garrett | |28 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Lorraine Rome | |29 | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | |Rodney Johnson | |30 | | |} Appearances Prison Break universe Breakout Kings universe Trivia *Theodore Bagwell killed the most people of the main characters with a count of 24, followed by Alexander Mahone with 16. *Bagwell killed 12 people off-screen, the most of all. **Denise, Erik Stammel, Roy Geary, Jerry Curtin, Flora, Chi Chi and six unnamed teenagers were all killed off-screen. ***Only 4 characters' dead body were shown on-screen: Roy Geary, Denise, Chi Chi and Flora. *T-Bag killed the most females of any character with 4: Flora, Chi Chi, Denise and Lorraine Rome. **Flora, Denise and Lorianne's death was never revealed. **It's possible that this teenagers were all female. *T-Bag along with Bellick killed in both Fox River and Sona. **Mahone killed a Fox River inmate and 2 Sona inmates, but was never interacered in Fox River. *Cheo, Sammy, World, Sapo, Papo, Cyrus, Cristobal, Unidentified Sona Inmate (II), another unidentifed Sona Inmate and Marcel are the only Sona inmates who weren't killed by T-Bag. **T-Bag, however did want to kill Sammy, because he hated him so much. **The Sona inmates before T-Bag was in prison weren't count. **Michael was killed by electrician (although indirectly by T-Bag) and Whistler was shot by Wyatt Mathewson (although indirectly killed by T-Bag). **Al these inmates who fates remain unknown were played by extras. **Also count the Sona Inmates who were seen in the episode Sona. *T-Bag has the highest killcount in a single-episode: The Bag Man with 7 kills. *T-Bag is the only main character who has killed each season at least 1 person. *Lechero and Denise were both killed in the 13th episode. *There was an episode-absence of 16 episodes between the death of Bob Hudson and Marvin Gudat and the deaths of Sancho and Vincent Sandinsky. *Season 1 is the only season without a kill from T-Bag who appeared in a season premiere, although he slashed the throat of John Abruzzi, who appeared in a premiere. *The Season 3 final is the only final in which T-Bag kills someone. Behind the scenes *As with many of the bullet wounds in Breakout Kings, when the guard was shot in the Medical Transport Van he was rigged with a "squib". A squib is a soft packet of fake blood that is connected to a small explosive charge. When detonated, the squib creates the illusion of a bullet wound. *To create the effect that T-Bag had tortured Wayne by screwing various objects into his torso, the actor wore a Special Effects vest beneath his wardrobe. The various gadgets were then secured directly into the vestThe Bag Man: Behind the scenes. Notes and references See also *Main cast kill count *Deaths on Prison Break Category:Theodore Bagwell Category:Killed by Theodore Bagwell